The invention relates to a device for regulating the flow of a liquid, particularly for the control of the outflow of sewers and for controlling the flow in pipelines, with a flexible hose coupling indirectly subjected to the action of the liquid from the outside and connected to an outlet of the device.
It is known from the German journal Wasserwirtschaft, no. 12, 1979, to regulate the outflow from a tank or basin with the aid of a hose restrictor, i.e. the outflow quantity from the tank is made independent of the water level therein. This hose restrictor contains a piece of flexible hose, which is arranged with its outflow end on the discharge pipe, while its feed end is held open by a short inflexible connection. The hose coupling is itself completely contained within the tank, so that the hydraulic pressure can act thereon. It has already been proposed as a test arrangement to disposed the hose restrictor outside the tank, a second or additional line being used for transferring the hydraulic pressure from the tank. However, this test arrangement is not suitable for practical operation, because a second discharge line must also be provided on existing storage basins. This test arrangement is also unusable in regulating waste water, because the additional control line would rapidly become obstructed and clogged with sewage.
In addition, DOS No. 28 22 299 discloses a regulator for a flow medium, in which a flexible hose is enclosed in a regulating chamber terminated by a diaphragm. However, in this known regulator two diaphragms are fundamentally required.